The present invention relates to formulations containing selected quaternary ammonium compounds that are useful for commercial products, for instance, personal care products such as hair conditioners, shampoos, skin conditioners, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of selected quaternary ammonium compounds to make clear and thick formulations attractive and useful for commercial products.
Although a variety of quaternary ammonium compounds or xe2x80x9cquatsxe2x80x9d have been used and proposed for use in personal care products, many prior art quats have drawbacks associated therewith. For example, light color and low odor are essential for obtaining customer acceptance and for achieving stable and acceptable long-term product aesthetic properties. Indeed, there is increasing interest in obtaining personal care product formulations which are translucent or transparent (that is, clear) liquids, even to the point of obtaining a crystal clear dispersion. The discovery of such clear compositions requires careful identification of proper quaternary and/or polyquaternary ammonium compounds, together with appropriate additives, such as surfactants and solvents, which act together to achieve the desired appearance. Such clear personal care products would include: hair conditioners, shampoos, skin conditioners, body washes, liquid bath soaps, facial cleansers, make-up removers, baby baths, and hand soaps.
Each of these applications presents its own complications; because the interactions between the various components of the compositions must be considered in addition to the individual chemistry of each component. For example, consider the formulation of a combined conditioner and shampoo composition, also known as conditioning shampoos, two-in-one shampoos, or two-in-ones. Two-in-ones contain ingredients that both clean and condition the hair in one application and are thus very time efficient. Two-in-ones, however, are traditionally pearlescent or opaque because most conditioning ingredients, for example, quaternary ammonium compounds, are not soluble in anionic detergent carriers in the normal formulation parameters for these products. The detergent compounds with the widest range of cleaning properties are generally anionic (negatively charged) surfactants. Such anionic surfactants, for example, may include the alkylbenzene sulfonates, xcex1-olefin sulfonates, sodium lauryl ether sulfates, sodium lauryl sulfates, ammonium lauryl ether sulfates, and ammonium lauryl sulfates available from Witco Corporation under the WITCOLATE(copyright) and WITCONATE(copyright) trademarks. In contrast, as exemplified by the quaternary ammonium compounds discussed above, conditioners are generally cationic (positively charged). Thus, when the anionic detergent ingredients and cationic conditioning ingredients are present in the same aqueous solution, as in two-in-ones, these ingredients have a natural tendency to complex together or even precipitate out of solution. This complexation or dispersion usually results in a pearlescent or opaque mixture which may interfere with the performance of both the detergent compound and conditioning compound and is therefore undesirable.
Moreover, it has been heretofore difficult to solubilize resins, e.g. anionic resins, in such prior art hair care formulations. Such resins typically require heat to ring open and reveal the anionic charge. Furthermore, it is extremely difficult to formulate these types of resins with cationic surfactants at all, let alone obtain clear formulations using these resins.
UK Patent No. 2 160 421 relates to a conditioning and softening composition that includes certain quaternary ammonium compounds. All of the examples prepared by this reference include coconut diethanolamide; a well-known thickening agent or viscosity-enhancing agent. The instant invention does not require diethanolamide or other conventional thickening agents or viscosity control agents, since the instant invention provides a clear formulation with a high viscosity from the components specified.
EP 0 511 652 A1 relates to a hair shampoo-conditioner formulation including an anionic cleansing surfactant, a polymeric cationic conditioning compound, a cationic conditioning surfactant, a fatty ester, and water. In contrast to the formulations of the instant invention, which are clear and have high viscosities, the compositions of EP 0 511652 A1 are all opaque to pearlescent formulations (Examples 1 and 3-10), often with low viscosities. In addition, the compositions of EP 0 511 652 A1 require a polymeric cationic conditioning compound, such as quarternized guar gum, which is a conventional thickening agent that is not a required aspect of the instant invention, and is preferably excluded from the instant invention.
WO 97/12020 relates to a liquid laundry detergent formulation comprising an anionic surfactant component and a quaternary ammonium compound component. The compositions of WO 97/12020 are not said to be clear or exhibit high viscosity and, as set forth in more detail below, formulations made according to the teachings of the Examples of WO 97/12020 are not clear.
In some prior art formulations, lanolin, wheat germ and other natural broad-based chain distribution oils are used as the quaternary ammonium compound. The use of such quaternaries is not advantageous since the same do not build-up viscosity; therefore those quaternaries cannot achieve the benefits of the present invention.
The present invention is directed to novel formulations that are particularly useful for personal care products which include, for example, hair conditioners, shampoos, two-in-one shampoo/conditioners, skin conditioners, body washes, liquid-bath soaps, facial cleansers, make-up removers, baby baths, and hand soaps. The formulations of the present invention are clear and may be made thick, both of which are highly desirable and attractive properties for personal care products. Thus, the formulations of the present invention overcome the problems in the art discussed above, and also exhibit the properties and advantages described herein.
One aspect of the present invention comprises a clear composition formulated from ingredients comprising:
(a) a primary anionic surfactant;
(b) optionally a secondary surfactant and/or a resin; and
(c) a nitrogen-containing compound of structural formula (1): 
xe2x80x83wherein
R is a saturated or unsaturated, linear, branched or cyclic alkyl or aryl group containing 12 to 22 carbon atoms that is unsubstituted;
R1 is a saturated or unsaturated, linear, branched or cyclic alkylene group containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms and 0 to 3 hydroxyl groups;
R2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, and benzyl; and
Axe2x88x92 is a monovalent anion.
In the present invention, at least about 80%, and most preferably about 90%, of the total amount of the nitrogen-containing compounds comprises nitrogen-containing compounds having a common R group (that is, of the same chain length or, more preferably of the same group). Moreover, nitrogen compounds of formula (1) wherein R is equal to lanolin, wheat germ or other broad-based chain distribution oils, i.e. whole oils, are excluded from the present invention. These whole oils are excluded because they cannot build-up viscosity; therefore those quats cannot achieve the benefits mentioned herein.
In embodiments wherein the formulation is a two component system (binary system) comprising a primary anionic surfactant and a nitrogen-containing compound of formula (1), the weight ratio of the primary anionic surfactant to the nitrogen-containing compound is from 12:1 to 1:12, with a weight ratio of the primary anionic surfactant to nitrogen-containing compound of from 8:1 to 1:8 being highly preferred.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the formulation is a ternary system including the secondary surfactant or the resin as an additional essential component. In embodiments wherein a ternary formulation comprising a primary anionic surfactant, a secondary surfactant and a nitrogen-containing compound of formula (1) is employed, the weight ratio of secondary surfactant to nitrogen-containing compound is from 6:1 to 1:6, with a weight ratio from 3:1 to 1:3 being more preferred. In another embodiment, the formulation is a binary system comprising a secondary surfactant and the quaternary ammonium compound of formula (1). In this embodiment, the weight ratio of secondary surfactant to nitrogen-containing compound is from 12:1 to 1:12, with a weight ratio of 8:1 to 1:8 being highly preferred.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cunsubstitutedxe2x80x9d means that the group does not contain any atoms other than carbon and hydrogen within the group.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cprimary anionic surfactantxe2x80x9d is intended to include any anionic surfactant, such as ammonium lauryl sulfate, sodium lauryl sulfate, any xcex1-olefin sulfonate, ammonium laureth sulfate (2 or 3 moles EO), sodium laureth sulfate (2 or 3 moles EO), sodium myristyl sulfate, sodium myristeth sulfate (1-4 moles EO), TEA-dodecylbenzene sulfonate (TEA denotes triethanolamine), TEA lauryl sulfate, ammonium pareth sulfate, sodium pareth sulfate, sodium oleth sulfate, linear alkyl benzene sulfonate (LAS), derivatives of any of the forgoing, and similar compounds known to those of skill in the art, and mixtures thereof.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9csecondary surfactantxe2x80x9d is intended to include amphoteric surfactants, non-ionic surfactants, betaines, sulfosuccinates, mono- and diglycerides, glycinates, sugars and derivatives thereof, hydroxysultaines, mono- and diacetates, ethoxylated derivatives of any of the forgoing, and similar compounds known to those of skill in the art, and mixtures thereof. The purpose of the secondary surfactant, which represents an optional ingredient of the present invention, is to enhance the charge interaction in such a way that no precipitation occurs. Any surfactant that accomplishes or would be expected to accomplish this result may be used as the optional secondary surfactant in the present invention. Although not limited to the following, the hydrophobic moieties of the optional secondary surfactant may be derived from any of the following whole oils or mixtures thereof: tallow, jojoba, palm, coconut, avocado, babassu, wheat germ, rapeseed, olive, orange, corn, linseed, neem, peanut, safflower, sesame seed, soybean, sunflower seed, and cocoa butter.
The term xe2x80x9cresinxe2x80x9d is used herein to denote any polymeric anionic resin, particularly a maleic acid-containing copolymer with anionic charges, such as those sold under the tradename GANTREZ and OMNIREZ by ISP, and similar resins. As stated in the background section of this application, such resins typically require heat to ring open and reveal the anionic charge. Thus, a heating step to an appropriate temperature during mixing of the ingredients is important. The formulations of the present invention, which contain a resin as one of the essential ingredients, however, are proven to be compatible with anionic polymeric resins without precipitation or clouding, and give a clear formulation. Moreover, the order of addition of the various components of the formulations are not important and even precipitated resin can be resolubilized in formulations according to the present invention.
Another aspect of the invention eliminates the primary anionic surfactant. In this embodiment of the present invention, the inventive formulation comprises the nitrogen-containing compound of formula (I) and the optional secondary surfactant and/or the resin as essential components. The weight ratio of secondary surfactant to nitrogen-containing compound in this embodiment is from 12:1 to 1:12, with a weight ratio of 8:1 to 1:8 being preferred.
Yet another aspect of the present invention comprises a composition formulated from ingredients comprising:
(a) a primary anionic surfactant;
(b) optionally a, secondary surfactant and/or resin; and
(c) a nitrogen-containing compound of the structural formula (2): 
xe2x80x83wherein
R is a saturated or unsaturated, linear, branched or cyclic alkyl or aryl group containing 12 to 22 carbon atoms that is unsubstituted; and
Axe2x88x92 is a monovalent anion, with the proviso that R contains at least 80% or more of a single chain length (or species) and R is not a whole oil.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the primary anionic surfactant is selected from the group consisting of ammonium lauryl sulfate, sodium,lauryl sulfate, an xcex1-olefin sulfonate, ammonium laureth sulfate (2 or 3 moles EO), sodium laureth sulfate (2 or 3 moles EO), sodium myristyl sulfate, sodium myristeth sulfate (1-4 moles EO), TEA-dodecylbenzene sulfonate, TEA lauryl sulfate, ammonium pareth sulfate, sodium pareth sulfate, sodium oleth sulfate, linear alkyl benzene sulfonate (LAS), derivatives of any of the forgoing, and mixtures thereof.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the primary anionic surfactant comprises between about 1 wt. % to about 50 wt. % (expressed as actives) of the total amount of components (a), optional (b), and (c), expressed as actives. In yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the primary anionic surfactant (as actives) comprises between about 2 wt. % to about 25 wt. % (expressed as actives) of the total amount of components (a), optional (b), and (c), expressed as actives. In a further preferred embodiment of the present invention, the primary anionic surfactant (as actives) comprises between about 5 wt. % to about 15 wt. % (expressed as actives) of the total amount of components (a), optional (b), and (c), expressed as actives.
In embodiments wherein a resin is employed, the resin component comprises between about 0.01 wt. % to about 3.0 wt. %, more preferably between about 0.025 wt. % to about 1.5 wt. %, and even more preferably between about 0.50 wt. % to about 0.75 wt. % of the total amount of components (a), (b), and (c) expressed as actives.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the secondary surfactant, which represents an optional ingredient of the present invention, is selected from the group consisting of cocamidopropyl betaine, lauramidopropyl betaine, ricinoleamidopropyl betaine, myristamidoproyl betaine, palmamidopropyl betaine, stearamidopropyl betaine, behenamidopropyl betaine, erucamidopropyl betaine, cocamidopropyl hydroxysultaine, myristamidopropyl hydroxysultaine, palmamidopropyl hydroxysultaine, stearamidopropyl hydroxysultaine, behenamidopropyl hydroxysultaine, erucamidopropyl hydroxysultaine, disodium lauroamphodiacetate, disodium cocamphodiacetate, disodium myristamphodiacetate, disodium palmamphodiacetate, disodium stearamphodiacetate, disodium behenamphodiacete, disodium erucamphodiacetate, sodium lauryl amphoacetate, sodium cocamphoacetate, sodium cocoamphopropionate, sodium laurylamphopropionate, disodium lauroamphodipropionate, sodium lauryl sulfosuccinate, disodium laureth sulfosuccinate, cocobetaine, laurylbetaine, myristylbetaine, stearylbetaine, behenylbetaine, PEG 1-300 glyceryl cocoate, such as PEG 200 glyceryl cocoate, PEG 1-300 glyceryl tallowate, PEG 1-500 hydrogenated glyceryl palmitate, coco-glucoside, lauryl glucoside, decyl glucoside, sodium xylene sulfonate, and mixtures thereof.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the optional secondary surfactant comprises between about 0.1 wt. % to about 50 wt. % (expressed as actives) of the total amount of components (a), (b), and (c), expressed as actives. In yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the optional secondary surfactant comprises between about 0.5 wt. % to about 10 wt. % (expressed as actives) of the total amount of components (a), (b), and (c), expressed as actives. In a further preferred embodiment of the present invention, the optional secondary surfactant comprises between about 2 wt. % to about 8 wt. % (expressed as actives) of the total amount of components (a), (b), and (c), expressed as actives.
In yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the nitrogen-containing compound (which may be of formula (1) and/or (2)) comprises between about 0.1 wt. % to about 50 wt. % (expressed as actives) of the total amount of components (a), optional (b), and (c), expressed as actives. In yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the nitrogen-containing compound comprises between about 0.5 wt. % to about 20 wt. % (expressed as actives) of the total amount of components (a), optional (b), and (c), expressed as actives. In a further preferred embodiment of the present invention, the nitrogen-containing compound comprises between about 0.75 wt. % to about 10 wt. % (expressed as actives) of the total amount of components (a), optional (b), and (c), expressed as actives.
Examples of the nitrogen-containing compounds according to the instant invention include:
palmitamidopropyltrimonium chloride, behenamidopropyl trimonium chloride, cetylamidopropyltrimonium chloride, palmitamidopropyltrimonium bromide, and stearylamidopropyl methosulfate. It is again emphasized that the nitrogen-containing compounds of the present invention are not based on whole oils; instead they are (derived) refined from fatty acids.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the composition further comprises a salt, the salt may be selected from the group consisting of sodium chloride, potassium chloride, calcium chloride, magnesium chloride, ammonium chloride, sodium bromide, potassium bromide, calcium bromide, magnesium bromide, ammonium bromide, sodium iodide, potassium iodide, calcium iodide, magnesium iodide, ammonium iodide, sodium acetate, potassium acetate and mixtures thereof. The salt component, if present, may be used to modify the viscosity of the resulting composition. In a further preferred embodiment of the present invention, the salt component comprises between about 0.2 wt. % to about 50 wt. %, more preferably between about 0.4 wt. % to about 5 wt. %, and most preferably between about 0.5 wt. % to about 3 wt. % of the total amount of components (a), optional (b), and (c), expressed as actives. In some embodiments of the invention, the composition does not contain a significant amount of any salts.
In certain embodiments of the present invention, the composition does not contain a significant amount of any conventional thickening agents. Indeed, conventional thickening agents which would hinder the clarity of the final product such as fatty acids, pearlescent agents and certain alkyl amides are excluded from the present invention. The term xe2x80x9cconventional thickening agentsxe2x80x9d as used herein means any thickening agent or viscosity-enhancing agent known to those of skill in the art, excepting salts. Examples of such conventional thickening agents include: quaternized guar gum, hydroxypropyl-substituted guar gum (such as that available from Rhxc3x4ne-Poulenc Corporation under the tradename JAGUAR(copyright) HP200), polyethylene glycol (such as that available from Union Carbide Corporation under the tradename CARBOWAX(copyright) 20M), hydrophobic modified hydroxyethylcellulose (such as that available from the Aqualon Company under the tradename NATROSOL(copyright) Plus), organophilic clays and alkyl amides such as cocamide DEA.